


Молчание

by WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Внеконкурс [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: Джунгли Ваканды не любят чужих голосов.





	

В Ваканде тихо, как на краю света. Джунгли молчат.

По-настоящему джунгли никогда не молчат. Они полны голосов — щебет птиц, хруст шагов, шелест листьев на ветру, вздохи растущей травы. Но для тех, кто вырвался из каменных джунглей, для тех, кого оглушали взрывы, сирены, стрельба, грохот и скрип сминающегося под чудовищным давлением металла, стрекот вертолетов и лязг тяжелой брони, джунгли Ваканды благословенно тихи. Эта тишина должна успокаивать, но она лишь обволакивает каждого мягким коконом, и они тоже замолкают, каждый наедине со своими тревогами.

Джунгли Ваканды не любят чужих голосов.

*** 

Молчание Сэма как полет сокола, неторопливое, выжидающее. Кажется, что ни раскол в рядах Мстителей, ни тюрьма, ни вынужденное базирование в чужой стране не оставили на нем никакого следа. Он как брат капитанскому щиту, неизменный и надежный. Стив понимает, что это не так, и не оставляет попыток пробиться под блестящую поверхность, но отлично умеющий разговорить других Сэм и молчать умеет на удивление. Они все так же слаженно работают в паре, пресекая немногочисленные попытки диверсий и терроризма в границах маленького государства, и нет, это не плата за приют, а благодарность за услугу. Т’Чалла второй месяц уклоняется от требований экстрадиции, выставляемых США, и будет только справедливо, если их пребывание здесь компенсирует королю хотя бы часть проблем, возникших по их вине. Сэм в небе Ваканды как дома, остается только удивляться, когда он успел перезнакомиться с военными, найти себе дело, заставляющее его пропадать из виду до ночи. Но в те редкие минуты, когда Стив видит друга одного, Сэм молчит, смотрит перед собой и молчит. Стив пока не решается подойти, но каждый раз, когда тот поднимается в воздух, Стив невольно сжимает кулаки и думает, что по возвращении в Нью-Йорк — когда, как, в качестве кого? — психологическая реабилитация может понадобиться самому Сэму. И Стив признает собственную вину за это. Молча.

*** 

Рядом с Клинтом и Вандой он вины не чувствует. Должен бы, но не чувствует. Ванда никогда не отличалась разговорчивостью, а Клинт хохмит и подначивает, будто ничего не изменилось, будто они все еще в Башне Старка, и за его словами Стив отчетливо слышит тишину. Белый шум, заполняющий пустоту эфира. Клинт оставил семью, чтобы пойти с ними, и этого Стив не в силах понять, как ни старается. Лишь смутно догадывается, что Клинт не мог оставаться в стороне, зная, что может помочь. Он и помогает — тем, что в его присутствии улыбка мелькает даже на лице Баки, тем, что Ванда ощутимо расслабляется, когда он рядом, тем, что его спокойствие передается остальным, хотя Клинт ничего особенного для этого не делает. Просто заваливается на широкий диван в общей гостиной, складывает ноги на подлокотник и треплется про нью-йоркскую пиццу и любопытные брачные обычаи местных народностей. Стив знать не знает, сколько правды и сколько выдумки в его словах. Он лишь молчаливо и отчаянно благодарен Клинту за его существование, и, стыдясь перед собой за такое перекладывание ответственности на чужие плечи, почти не беспокоится за него и Ванду. То, что происходит между этими двумя, чем бы оно ни было, не нуждается в разговорах и советах со стороны. Не от Стива уж точно. Он просто хочет однажды дать им возможность вернуться домой.

*** 

Для Скотта в Ваканде раздолье — полчища насекомых отравляли бы их вечера, если бы не он. Скотт с интересом изучает новых соратников, а Стив — его самого. Сэм рассказал о биографии Человека-муравья — инженер, три года тюрьмы за кражу со взломом, испытатель изобретения Хэнка Пима, ничего особенного. Ничего особенного, повторяет про себя Стив, замечая, как Скотт смотрит на фотографию в бумажнике. Ему бы сидеть тише воды, ниже травы, работать и платить алименты, доказывая право видеть дочь не только на фото; но он здесь, дрессирует муравьев сиафу, первым смеется над шутками Клинта и никогда, даже намеком, не дает понять, что подписывался вовсе не на этот затянувшийся пикник. Порой Скотт говорит так много, что даже самому толстокожему носорогу в этих джунглях понятен язык его молчания. Он продолжает разрушать свою жизнь — может, потому, что действительно невезуч, но скорее всего, просто не может иначе. Он сумел выбраться из межатомного пространства и наверняка верит, что сможет выбраться и из Ваканды, просто оставаясь самим собой. Стив думает, что никогда, ничем не сможет с ними расплатиться.

*** 

Баки цедит слова скупо, как воду в засуху, и делит эти капли на всех — не поровну. Стиву зачастую достается меньше других. И это правильно, думает он, они ведь понимают друг друга без слов, так?

Понимали, Стив, понимали.

Он скучает по Баки. Рядом с ним он скучает по Баки еще больше, чем без него. Иногда Стив думает, что напрасно отговорил его от заморозки, потом вспоминает взгляд, брошенный на криокамеру, и уже не знает, что думать. К Баки без руки Стив привык мгновенно; он не может привыкнуть к Баки без Баки.

— Не ищи в нем старого друга, — говорит Сэм во время их редких разговоров. — Не ищи в нем прошлое, оно вернется само — или не вернется, и ты с этим ничего не сделаешь. Не форсируй.

— Я понимаю, — говорит Стив, и действительно понимает.

Северная терраса — самая тенистая, солнце не забредает сюда ни на рассвете, ни в полдень. Откинувшись в шезлонге, Баки часами смотрит на полные жизни джунгли, а Стив — на него. Он уточнял, Баки это не мешает. Оба молчат, и Стиву кажется, что тишина сидит рядом с ними размытой, туманной тенью, между его стулом и шезлонгом Баки. Тишина парализует язык, воображение, и редкие слова даются Стиву все трудней, падают с губ, будто камни. И небрежно развалившийся Баки словно каменный, вот-вот прорвет парусину и рухнет на пол, на землю и еще ниже, как в ущелье, навечно, без следа. Стив теряет его с каждой минутой тишины, и если Баки камень, то Стив — иссушенная, умирающая без дождя земля. Он тянется стереть несуществующую пыль с плотно сжатых, бесполезных губ, встряхивает головой и понимает, что еще немного — и помощь понадобится им обоим. Но разве это дело — ждать помощи извне? На себя надо надеяться, Стив, всегда — только на себя. Баки не хочет говорить с ним? Пусть, но Стив все равно будет с ним разговаривать. Молча.

Он уже делал так: когда Баки ночами работал в доках, когда ушел на фронт и после — когда ушел совсем. Стив разговаривал за двоих, и черт его дери, если это не помогало справляться. Поможет и сейчас, наверное. Попробовать стоит. И Стив говорит.

Обо всем, что придет в голову: вспоминает их соседей по Бруклину тридцатых, и вкус рождественских леденцов, и запах дешевых сигарет, въедавшийся в одежду Баки. Вспоминает все синяки, полученные в подворотнях, и карандаш, подаренный ему Баки, и их единственный выходной на Кони-Айленде, и стельки из сложенных газет. Увлекается, удивляется тому, каким бесконечным потоком льются из него воспоминания, когда не надо подбирать слова, и оценивать реакцию собеседника, и думать о последствиях своей исповеди. Стив редко лжет; но никогда прежде он не позволял себе такой неприкрытой откровенности. То, что немыслимо было сложить в слова прежде, сейчас выходит само собой: то, как он смотрел на Баки, то, о чем думал, трогая себя под одеялом, то, чего хотел годами, с той минуты, как осознал, что хочет, то, чего он хочет сейчас, глядя на Баки в этой его белой майке, с небрежно свешенной с колена рукой…

— Стив! — Во взгляде Баки негодование, злость, смущение и неверие — больше эмоций, чем за все дни Ваканды. — Не думаешь, что это уже чересчур? Я многое готов выслушать от тебя, но, — он натянуто улыбается, — никогда не думал, что ты способен говорить вслух о таком…

Его пальцы, все пять, сжимаются и разжимаются, сжимаются и разжимаются…

— О каком? — переспрашивает Стив. Он немного напуган. Он не знает, о чем говорит Баки, но точно знает, что уже несколько часов не произнес ни единого слова — вслух. — Баки, я ничего не говорил. Я молчал.

— Что? — Вот теперь и Баки напуган. Стив читает его, как открытую книгу: слуховые галлюцинации… сбой в работе мозга… изолировать до выяснения причин… Они всегда понимали друг друга, верно; но никогда — вот так, напрямую, без всяких преград, без всяких сомнений. У Стива вдруг мелькает дикая мысль.

— Что ты слышал? — спрашивает он и тут же понимает, что это не выход. — Нет, не отвечай. Ты не поверишь, если я соглашусь с твоими словами. Решишь, что я просто хочу помочь… я действительно хочу, но не ложью. Слушай.

Он наклоняется вперед и, глядя в Баки глаза, пытается повторить «сказанное». Но не может: теперь, когда он подозревает, что Баки действительно его «слышит», Стив не находит слов. Его охватывает паника — может быть, впервые в жизни. Не исключено, что это его первый и последний шанс наладить контакт, соединить разорванную линию связи, а в голове, в мыслях — зияющая пустота, над которой склоняется Баки, и Стив лихорадочно ищет, чем бы ее заполнить, хватает все, что лежит поблизости, но слова расползаются как ветхая ткань. Взгляд Баки тускнеет. Счет идет на секунды. Стив моргает и отчаянным усилием взламывает себя, сносит все оставшиеся стены и закрытые двери разом. Это все равно что содрать присохшие к ранам бинты. Боль простреливает от виска к виску. Стив хватается за плечи Баки, чтобы устоять, зажмуривается, опускает голову. Контакт взглядов потерян, но Баки, чувствует Стив, все еще в его голове. Ошеломленный и неверящий, он оглядывается, считывает воспоминания, видит себя чужими глазами и понимает о нем даже то, что, возможно, не понимает о себе сам Стив.

Хорошо, что время в Ваканде дешевле бананов. Стиву кажется, что прошел час или около того, но, судя по солнцу — едва ли четверть часа. Вся жизнь Капитана Америки укладывается в пятнадцать минут. А могла бы — в два слога. Ба-ки. Это последняя мысль, которая мелькает у Стива перед тем, как Баки его отталкивает.

— Что это? — спрашивает он, и Стив чувствует его растерянность, волнение, напряжение, страх. — Галлюцинации? Телепатия? Последствия сыворотки?

— Не знаю, — говорит Стив, — может быть. Вряд ли даже Эрскин знал весь спектр влияния своей сыворотки на организм. Но это не галлюцинации. Это… это я.

— Я понял. — Стиву не по себе под его взглядом — внимательным, изучающим, испытывающим. Не равнодушным. — Я должен подумать.

— Конеч…

— И обещай, что не будешь лезть мне в голову, пока я это делаю, — перебивает Баки. Стив улыбается.

— Да я и не могу.

— Кто тебя знает, — говорит Баки и, игнорируя свой неизменный шезлонг, отходит к перилам, туда, где солнце дотягивается до его плеч. Оба молчат, и тишина кажется легкой и прозрачной как марево. Через некоторое время Стив, не успевший дать никаких обещаний, наудачу пробует заглянуть в мысли Баки, но из этого предсказуемо ничего не выходит. Наверное, ему сейчас следует переживать за результат своего нечаянного опыта, но Стив слишком устал и слишком пуст для этого.

— Наверное, надо выпить, — говорит Баки. Наконец поворачиваясь. — Ты знал, что я так скажу?

— Понятия не имел. — Стив поднимается и что-то ищет во взгляде Баки. Наверное, он делает это слишком откровенно, потому что Баки, вместо того, чтобы пройти мимо, обхватывает его правой рукой и прижимает к себе.

— Ты собирался молчать до конца жизни? — спрашивает он в коротко стриженый висок.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Стив, вслушиваясь в бешеную какофонию сердец. — Думаешь, стоило сказать еще в прошлом веке?

— Не знаю, — говорит Баки и без перерыва, без перехода продолжает: — Я так устал от здешнего молчания.

Стив ловит его взгляд и твердо говорит:

— Нам надо домой.

Спустя секунду Баки чуть заметно кивает, и Стив думает, что выпить действительно нелишне.


End file.
